The described embodiments relate to wireless devices, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for retrieving and/or monitoring performance of such wireless devices on at least one wireless communication network.
Wireless communications devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, handheld computers, etc., are becoming increasingly popular for both business and personal use. One advantage of such devices is their “wireless” aspect, allowing them to be utilized whenever and wherever a user desires. As the use of wireless devices grow, and as the associated wireless communications networks grow, users have an ever-increasing expectation of being able to connect with a wireless network at any time and/or any location. However, the performance of a wireless device, e.g., its ability to establish and maintain a communications connection with a wireless network, under certain circumstances, e.g., within a specific area and/or at a specific time, may become unacceptable and needs monitoring and/or testing for troubleshooting purposes.
Typically, wireless devices communicate data, in the form of packets, across a wireless or partially wireless network and open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the devices can send and receive data packets. The wireless devices often have wireless device resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually use open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network. Certain data packets, generally referred to as diagnostic data, such as event data and logging data, are stored in the subsystems of the wireless devices, e.g., at the chipset level, and can provide an insight into how well or bad the wireless devices perform. However, retrieval of such data packets has been problematic.
Thus there is a need for an on-phone diagnostic monitor so that the testers can monitor the performance of the cellular telephones or other types of wireless devices anytime and anywhere. Such on-phone diagnostic monitors are desirable by wireless service carriers as well as OEMs (Original Equipment Manufacturer).